Chapter 7: The Bounty Hunter
(The two were soon transported to a lone room with a series of computers, complete with a door bearing the One-Mobius logo. Fang kept his eyes open and sniper armed, while Bunnie worked at the nearby computer.) Bunnie: Got it just got control of the ARK's teleporter. Fang(Insurgency):(sighs) It can't be that easy... Bunnie: When your Bunnie tried to hack my robot arm and legs, she exposed her security protocols. Fang(Insurgency):(surprised) Meaning, you stole her password. I'm starting to like you, sweet cheeks. Bunnie:(grins) So you say?( A few seconds later, she noticed Fang was venturing out) Hey, where are you goin'? The plan was to— Fang(Insurgency):(grins) I won't be long. Trust me. I'll be back. (Fang's departure from the teleporter room left Bunnie to grumble to herself. She was needed here to keep an eye out and communicate with the Insurgency from a place where they could be ready to leave at any time. She just hoped Fang wasn't doing anything crazy.) (Fang the Sniper grinned as he stood hidden in the shadows. He was not alone as two Regime operatives, Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee, were busy monitoring the room's screens while talking about the current situation the Regime was in. These two would be easy to take out now that Fang had a few new extra tricks up his sleeve. He began to quietly lay his trap without Tails or Charmy noticing.) Charmy Bee(Regime): Calling someone? Tails(Regime): Oh, it was just Clover. She was thanking me for doing repairs on her sister. Ever since Bunnie was giving them punishments if they fail, I have to repair Cassia every time. I actually feel bad for them... Charmy Bee(Regime): Me too... Tails(Regime): Do you still think we're doing the right thing? Charmy Bee(Regime): I don't know… If he said it was good enough for Mobius, it was good enough for me. Tails(Regime):(shrugs) I feel that this conversation should be going the other way around. I mean, Sally isn't the only one involved in the accident five years ago, but the Chaotix, too. Almost the whole team died from the explosion, making you the only member left… And Mina understood that I only joined the Regime to protect her, so we had to break up because of Sonic's inner workings... So I asked myself, what if what happened to the Chaotix and Sally, happened to Mina and the rest of us? Charmy Bee(Regime): That's what I'm talking about. It made sense at first. The baddies and villains got what they deserved. But now... It's going too far. Tails(Regime): Sonic's not actually gonna kill the other Shadow. He's just bait, to catch OUR Shadow. Charmy Bee(Regime): And then what? Remember what he did to the others? To Espio? (Tails couldn't answer him, but Charmy swore he could've seen a twitch on the right side of his lips. When he finally showed an expression, Tails examined something on the holographic schematics.) Tails(Regime): Something's wrong. The teleporter's offline. Fang(Insurgency):(gets out of the shadows) Somewhere you need to be? Tails(Regime): How did you...?! (Without thinking too much, Tails decided to catch Fang by spinning his two tails. However, he failed to notice the landmines beneath his feet which exploded, sending Tails into the way of the rest of the mines which sent him down a crater in the floor. Charmy dashed towards Fang, only to have another bomb above his head explode and send him crashing to the hangar bay. Fang jumped down with his bouncy tail and looked at Charmy, who was beginning to stand, albeit a bit dazed.) Fang(Insurgency): You're going to lose, "hero". (Stage 1: Fang the Sniper(Insurgency) vs. Charmy Bee(Regime)! Begin!) (Because Charmy was dizzy, he was defeated easily by the bounty hunter) Fang(Insurgency): Still just a kid.(He overlooks the Cannon's Core and the computer terminal on the catwalk) It's payback time. (Up above, Tails rubbed his throbbing head. He looked at the destruction caused and suddenly remembered.) Tails(Regime): Fang...(He ran to the nearest elevator. He got off to see Fang fiddling around with the controls to the ARK's reactor core. As soon as Fang finished, Tails stopped him too late.) Whatever you're doing, stop!! Fang(Insurgency):(smirked at Tails as a red alarm flashed, accompanied by a warning buzz which filled the area.) It's not what I'm doing(kicking Tails aside) It's what I've done. (Stage 2: Fang the Sniper(Insurgency) vs. Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime)! Begin!) (In the past, Tails was able to outsmart Fang every time they fight. However, Tails was defeated this time.) Fang(Insurgency):(grins): The big finale's comin' up. And you've got a front row seat. (As Fang returned, he could see Bunnie wasn't looking so happy right now.) Fang(Insurgency): We got to get a move on. Bunnie: What did you do, Fang?! The reactor's gone haywire! Fang(Insurgency): First rule of warfare: take out command and control. This space hotel's one out of a few keys we need to take out Sonic's regime. Bunnie:(yells) Darn it! You've jeopardized the whole mission! Fang(Insurgency): Sonic's my priority, not your Shadow. Bunnie:(quickly opens a communication link) Black sugar-hog! This is Bunnie! We've got the ARK, but we've got a problem; the reactor's gonna blow, and the whole ARK with it! Shadow(Insurgency):(asks over the link) Can you stop it? Bunnie:(turns to Fang, who shook his head from side to side) It's a runaway. You've got ninety minutes at best. To make it short and sweet, three hours. Shadow(Insurgency): We're almost in position. Shadow out.(With that, the communication hung up.) Bunnie:(begins working on the computer) Ah'll have to teleport everyone off… Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):(appears in holographic form) Great work, you two. Bunnie:(annoyed) Got mah hands full here, Doc. Whadya want? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): I need Fang. Fang(Insurgency):(raises his eyebrow) For what? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): I've discovered that Sand Blast City has prototype technology that may allow me to re-weaponize the Chaos Neutralizer. I need you to bring it to me. Bunnie: Does black sugar-hog know about this? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): Of course not. He would have insisted on using the weapon himself. I need to be the one to do it.(Bunnie seems surpised when Eggman continues talking) Shadow the Hedgehog is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, it dies with him. Someone else needs to take the shot against Sonic. I might as well be the one. Bunnie: Doc Eggman riskin' his life to save black sugar-hog… Now that's something you don't see or believe every day. Fang(Insurgency): Send over the coordinates. And any information on what you need. (At Station Square, the sewers) Shadow(Insurgency):(Accompanied by Espio, the Insurgency leader pushed the communications link button in his ear and gave a command) Fi, get your people into position. Occupy any law enforcement you can. Fiona(Insurgency): Yes sir, Shadow! I'm on it! (Scourge was in a bit of a pickle. The Fiona Fox of this world was nothing as he thought he was. He had assumed his girlfriend to have fully embraced her destiny as his successor to become the Queen of Moebuis, but it turned out she was just a woman taking orders from Shadow the Hedgehog, and his 'followers' went along with it. Even with him being locked up in his cell.) Scourge:(mocking Fiona) "Yes sir, Shadow." "Can I clean your shoes?"(Finally, there was a clicking sound. He noticed Fiona had unlocked the door. Scourge stepped out as Fiona looked at the floor, not able to look him in the eye.) Hehehehe, feels good to be free. Fiona(Insurgency): He's going to kill me. Scourge: Don't worry about him, babe.(bringing his girlfriend's chin up to look at him) Let's go. We got some things to do.(As he left, it seems that Fiona was not happy with her boyfriend. She was blissfully unaware of the glare given to him). (Back at the Prime universe, Sonic, Sally, Nicole, Tails, and Rotor were continuing to try and fix the Special Zone Treadmill, but one thing was clear.) Rotor: We can try to fix it. Tails: I don't know if we can fix it guys. Nicole:(agrees with Tails): I would have to concur. Parts of the control panel constructed by my nanites were designed to function with energy drawn from the Special Zone portal. Tails: And only Bunnie knows how to do that... Sonic:(shooks his head) We have to keep trying, little bro. Sally:(agrees with Sonic) Keep trying, Nicole. This may be their only way home. (Back at the Alternate Universe) (Julie-Su is at Sand Blast City, where Wave needed her) Julie-Su(Regime):(sternly) Make it quick, Wave. I'm needed at Prison Island.(looks for Storm) Isn't Storm with you? Wave(Regime): Storm decided to go for a spin for a few minutes. Anyway...(shows Julie-Su the screen) I've discovered anomalies. Julie-Su(Regime): Like tears in the fabric of space-time. I got your message. Get to the point! Wave(Regime): I think these are places where the duplicates arrived.(shows her more info. on the screen) This one might be the source of the transfer. Julie-Su(Regime): The Insurgency... Wave(Regime): I don't know...yet. It's just a theory... Julie-Su(Regime): Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't want "theories", he wants facts. Why did you come to me with this?!(Wave was puzzled at first, didn't know what to say until Julie-Su sighed in annoyance) Send the coordinates to Tails. He can confirm your theory faster than anyone. Wave(Regime):(does so, while didn't hear or notice any punching sounds behind her) Done. Anything else?(turns around and sees Fang, standing over Julie-Su who was now handcuffed) Fang(Insurgency):(sarcastically) Nice detective work. But you're too late. (Stage 3: Fang the Sniper(Insurgency) vs. Wave the Swallow(Regime)! Begin!) (Both former theives fight each other and Fang wins once again) Fang(Insurgency): Too easy. Your skills are too simple. Julie-Su(Regime):(breaks free from her restraints) Yes, they are. Fang(Insurgency):(turns, to his slight surprise, that Julie-Su broken free from her restraints) I knew my cuffs wouldn't hold you for long, toots.(In response, he took out a laser handgun and unloaded at her). Julie-Su(Regime): Chaos Field!!(she blocks all the shots by generating a red force field, the last shot knocking the gun out of Fang's hand) You were offered amnesty, Fang the Sniper. You should've taken it. Fang(Insurgency):(smirks) And miss my chance to battle one out of two of Sonic's lackeys who tortured me a while ago? Julie-Su(Regime):(scowls) Oh, you want a fight? I'll give you one!(With that, Julie-Su fired a large Chaos Particle Beam from her hand, but Fang dodged by rolling under and hitting her arm below with his elbow, disabling her attack). Fang(Insurgency): You Echidnas are so predictable.(gets his weapns ready) C'mon, give me a real challenge! Impress me! (Stage 4: Fang the Sniper(Insurgency) vs. Julie-Su(Regime)! Begin!) (Fang defeats Julie-Su, but wasn't impressed with the results) Fang(Insurgency): Not surprised at all...(After his brief dispute with the two Regime operatives, he entered the secret storage room, as instructed by Dr. Eggman. Stored there was various military equipment, but at the center of the room was the thing Eggman had requested. It was a small rocket launcher fitted with a substance containing a particular fitting spot.) Fang(Insurgency):(speaks through the communications link) This is Fang to Bunnie. I got the package. You figure out how to use the main teleporter yet? Bunnie:(speaks through the communications link) Yup. Now Ah can easily teleport ya anywhere without usin' a portal. Fang(Insurgency):(speaks through the communications link) Alright(nods) Send me to Doc Eggman. Bunnie: Hope it was worth it.(finishing the transporter. Now that Bunnie has gained access to the Space Colony ARK, she would have to make sure to teleport everyone else off before the colony self-destructed. She opened one more teleportation link to ensure the others were all prepared) Black sugar-hog, ya ready? We're down to 45 minutes. (Back with Insurgency Shadow and Espio) (Meanwhile, Insurgency Shadow and Espio came across a ladder which would lead them directly to Prison Island. He was letting Amy and her friends know that this was the point of no return, and things would indeed get ugly in there. Espio nodded towards Shadow, letting him know that he and his comrades were with him all the way). Shadow(Insurgency):(gave the word to the rest of his team through a shared communications link) We're in position. Commence assault. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians